


Mission: Are They Courting?

by That_Canadian_eh



Series: Alpha Mordred and Omega Merlin oneshots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mordred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Canadian_eh/pseuds/That_Canadian_eh
Summary: There was no way- no way that Mordred wanted to court the King's Beta manservant right? Arthur wasn't so sure anymore and sent his men to find out! Give him proof that their youngest Knight wanted to deflower their innocent Beta.Mordred just wanted to spend time with the secret Omega without any Alpha's making it harder for his instincts.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Alpha Mordred and Omega Merlin oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656097
Comments: 20
Kudos: 348





	Mission: Are They Courting?

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a part two for "Hidden Scents and Warlock Magic" or could be a stand alone. Up to you! Also, this was very quickly done seeing as I have to go to work in 8 minutes- could have some grammar issues.

“That’s enough for today” Arthur called out to his knights. They had been working on sword work all morning. As the sun hit high in the sky, Arthur thought it would be a good time to let his knights have some time on their own. 

“Everyone, good work today. Mordred, watch your high ark swing, it might be good to take down some foes but most Alpha’s are prepared to high up attacks. Tomorrow I want you to work on a low cut swing” Said man nodded with determination. 

“Gwaine, tomorrow take young Mordred under your wing. Both of your fighting styles are quite alike” He continued giving out a last few tips for everyone as they made their way to take off the heavy gear. 

Arthur was rather surprised at how quickly their youngest member was moving. It could be the energy of a young unmated Alpha but even then, he moved with a mission in mind. Mordred was changed and out of the room before most had even started working on their gear. 

“That was fast” Leon mused. Normally Leon was one of the first few done. 

Gwaine laughed loudly and had an all knowing smile on his face. All the knights looked to him, waiting for him to say what he clearly wanted to say. Gwaine turned around so his back was to everyone then wrapped his arms around himself to make it seem as though he was being held by a lover. He hummed that familiar child’s tune that talks about love. 

“Really?” Arthur raised a brow. “Who?”

Gwaine turned back to face the other, no one moving to interested in the gossip about their youngest to finish changing. 

“Mordred and Merlin sitting in a tree” Gwaine sang.

“No way!” Percival’s eyes- everyone’s eyes honestly- were as big as plates. 

“Yes way. Last night while Mordred and I were patrolling the forest, I noted something on his wrist” The man pointed to his own as he told the story. “It was a red scarf.” 

“Merlin has red scarfs” Leon nodded in seeing Gwaine’s deduction. 

“So? It could have been one of his own. Maybe he hurt his wrist and that’s what Gaius used to fix it?” Arthur shot back, though even he could see the flaws in that idea. Mordred used both arms today with no issues or any flinches of pain. Gaius was good, but not that good. 

“I questioned him on it” Gwaine continued, his cat like grin growing even bigger. “He said the sent keeps his instincts intact” 

“Merlin’s smell was strange when we all first met him” Leon started. “But oddly soothing, wouldn’t you agree my lord?” 

“That’s because all Beta’s smell funny from Merlin’s town” Arthur snapped frowning. He lent on the wall beside some swords and crossed his arms. “When I went there years ago, it was filled with Omega’s. Even the Beta’s smelled faintly like Omega’s. It could be a regional thing” 

“Well, Mordred did go running to see Merlin when we got back” Gwaine finished, and started to take off his gear.

“He has a point. Mordred is always looking for Merlin, even when we are on missions. He always has an eye on him” Percival spoke quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Arthur stood tall. 

“Men, we have a mission.” All of his knights stood, ready for anything their king said. “Find proof that Mordred is trying to court Merlin, and if Merlin has any feelings back for him. We do not ask them directly, for both of them would most likely deflect. You have 24 hours to find proof.” 

They all nodded with determination on their face. 

“Go” and with that, the knights of Camelot were off to stalk their youngest knight, and the king’s manservant. 

-

“Hello Merlin” Mordred said as he caught up with the man. Merlin had the kings wash in two baskets in his arms. They were on the edge of toppling over at any time.  
Merlin grunted at the other as they walked down the corridor to the cleaning room. 

“Would you like a hand?” Mordred offered honestly. He wasn’t extremely happy that the scent of the hidden Omega was covered up by not only magic, but Arthur’s sent on the clothing. 

“It’s fine Mordred” He said reaching the door. His arms were a little too full to try to open the door. He also didn’t really want to put the baskets down, and then pick them up, just to put them down again. 

With a quick flash of his eyes, the door swung open. Mordred looked around seeing no one nearby. Good. Merlin could be quite reckless for an Omega. 

“Please, let me help. I have nothing to do; the king has let us have the afternoon off.” He spoke sincerely. He wanted to spend his time with the Omega. To be able to nuzzle and sent him. To make Merlin his, or as much as Merlin would allow him. 

“Thank you but really, I can handle this on-“With that, the warlock tripped causing dirty shirts to go flying all over the floor. “-my own” Merlin groaned. 

Mordred got to work, grabbing shirts and throwing them into the baskets they were once housed in. 

“Thanks” Merlin said as they worked. 

“Two hands make the job be done faster. Please, let me help you with washing them up.” Merlin looked at the younger man in the eyes, his own blues softening a bit. 

“Alpha instincts?” He asked softly. Said Alpha’s eyes narrowed as he looked away. He was ashamed that he couldn’t keep himself in check. Never before had he had these issues, never in any druid camp or when he went on his own. He was an Alpha damn it! He should be strong and always in control.  
His mind stopped buzzing as a red scarf was wrapped around his neck. He felt himself relax. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into the scent of magic and hidden Omega. 

“Better?” Merlin asked as he brought the clothing to a large warm bin of water. 

“Yes. Thank you” The alpha spoke and came up beside the other. The two worked in silence, not noticing the knight watching them from the door way. 

-

“I think you are right Gwaine” Leon spoke to the other not long after watching the two men wash clothing. “Mordred was having some kind of issue, and Merlin’s scarf calmed him down” 

“I would never lie to you my dear friend, not when it comes to love and our Merlin” Gwaine practically sang as he walked down the hallway to Gaius’ room. 

“What are you planning Gwaine?” Leon asked following the man. 

“Simple, steal one of Merlin’s scarfs, annoy Mordred in front of Arthur, then shove the scarf in Mordred’s face to calm him down” Leon’s brows rose to his hairline. That… might work. It would be proof. Arthur wanted proof. He was sometimes surprised that the normally drunk man’s mind was as sharp as it was. 

“Good idea.”

Bad idea. They couldn’t find where the servant kept his extra scarfs. They practically tore the room apart but had no clue where any of them were. 

“What are you two doing?” And then they were caught by Merlin himself. 

“…spring cleaning?”

“It’s fall and my room was clean before you two showed up” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Why did you search my room?”

“We… needed one of your scarfs.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at that. 

“What for?”

“It’s a mission set out to us by the King. You cannot know any of the details…we just need a scarf from you to finish our mission” Leon spoke, head held high in his most knightly Alpha voice. 

“Sure, okay” Merlin said then walked into the room. He grabbed a box that was thrown from a cupboard. Inside had a few blue and red scarfs. Merlin handed a blue one to Leon. 

“Is that everything?” The two nodded, almost sheepishly at the mess they made. 

“Sorry Merls, but duty calls!” With that Gwaine bolted out of the room, Leon bashfully following behind. 

Merlin looked at the mess and groaned. This was going to take forever to clean. He quickly checked to make sure his hidden items were still very much hidden- almost more so now with the mess. They lay undisturbed under a floor board. 

Merlin set to work cleaning the mess when Mordred walked in. The druid had left Merlin for a bit to get washed up and came back to find his-not-quite-his omega. 

“What the-“

“Leon and Gwaine. Apparently they were sent on some mission by Arthur. I’m guessing it’s one to keep me busy” He mumbled starting to fold his clothing back up. Luckily he didn’t have that much, but it was still enough to take a while for cleanup. 

“Stay in my room” Mordred said then, causing Merlin’s head to pop up.

“What? Why?” The Alpha blushed a bit and looked away. 

“It smells like other men in here. Open a window to get the smell out, and stay with me for the night. Please” The druid said the words softly.  
Merlin thought about it for a moment. There wouldn’t be any harm in it, so he agreed. 

-

Mordred woke the next morning to a warm body curled up in his arms. His heart melted and he let out a soft sound of joy as he clung tighter to Merlin. 

“What time is it…?” came the muffled sound of the drowsy warlock. 

“Too early” He replied, nuzzling into Merlin’s neck. They may not have mated the night before, but waking up with the omega in his arms was more then what he could ask for. Merlin was his. He smelt like Merlin, and Merlin now smelt like him. They were as close, in that moment, as any Alpha/Omega mates. 

“Is the sun up?” Merlin asked setting in closer to Mordred. The Alpha made his whole body warm in the best way possible. 

“I think so”

“I have to get up” Merlin said, not moving at all. He didn’t want to move. He wanted to be here with the other until the sun set once more.

“Why-“ before Mordred could ask any question, the door to his room flung open and there stood all the knights. 

Merlin shot up, Mordred moving slower, his bed head making his glare seem not as threatening, but still pretty damn scary coming form an angry Alpha.  
Arthur was among the Knights. He looked wide eye between the two, and then had to look away sharply.

“Merlin! Put on some clothing and clean out the stables, twice. Mordred! Get dressed, you are our dummy today” He then twirled around and stalked down the hallway with his face bright red. His manservant and knight- lovers! Well, he couldn’t judge as he thought of his wife. 

Percival smiled at the other knights who slowly moved to give the two privacy. 

“I guess I win this mission” He spoke with a grin. He, after all, was the one to see the two men sneak into Mordred’s room the night before.

“You win this round, but we have a few more tricks up our sleeves” As Gwaine said that, he pushed up his sleeve to show a small strip of blue scarf. Percival looked on with concern. 

“Merlin’s scarf. Let’s mess with his mating instincts and torture him today” Leon shook his head as Gwaine passed around ripped up chunks of scarf. 

This day was going to be hell for both of them, Leon mused, Merlin and Mordred don’t know what’s in store for them.


End file.
